


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After three years of capturing and reforming Jumba's experiments, the others are rewarded for their job well done. However, there is one more experiment on the loose that Hamsterviel has created to destroy the other experiments and names him Leroy after the others are rewarded and living their lives after their adventures come to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we've captured and reformed almost all the experiments..." Darla said as she lay down on her bed. "That was quite the adventure."

"I know, the only one we didn't get to reform was Experiment 627." Atticus said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Darla remembered.

There was then a scan heard and a beep from Atticus's computer.

"'Scuse me a sec," Atticus said to his little sister and checked out the computer to see an invitation written in Tantalog, but due to knowing the planet well now, he could read it. "'Dear Atticus and Darla Fudo, this letter is of upmost importance, you are requested by the Galactic Federation Headquarters in Planet Turo and must report there immediately with Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Agent Wendy Pleakley, Experiment 626, and Lilo Pelekai along with your guests. From the Grand Councilwoman'."

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

"Come on, let's get ready." Atticus smiled since they now suddenly had plans.

Darla nodded and went into her closet to find the perfect dress to wear. "Ooh, what to wear? What to wear?"

"Why not just use Moon Power to change into a perfect dress?" Patch asked as he had overheard the whole thing.

"Hmm... Might work..." Darla agreed.

Patch smiled and he then went to see Atticus.

"I remember wearing this to the ball with Cinderella..." Atticus said as he looked at Patrick's old suit which somehow ended up to him back in those old days.

"So, should I wear something fancy?" Patch asked.

"I would say not too casual or not too dressy," Atticus said. "Maybe you could wear a bow tie or a fancy collar like Lady does in dog shows."

Patch nodded as he used his magic to make his rope collar into a strong and fancy collar.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

Meanwhile, Mo and Cherry were given the same invitations. They were now getting ready themselves for the ceremony on Planet Turo for their determination and skills in capturing Jumba's experiments and turning most of them from bad to good and finding their own true place where they truly belonged.

"What to wear?" Mo wondered.

"Looking for something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey, Mom," Mo smiled to her adoptive mother. "I'm invited to Planet Turo with those experiment cases... What do you recommend for space travel?"

"Something that matches the night sky." Elizabeth said.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed as she looked back to the dresses, then took out a midnight blue dress with white sparkles.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Elizabeth approved.

"Wow, I guess your and Rarity's fashion tips are helping." Mo smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back.

Cherry came out in an all black dress with a hint of white spots.

"You wore that to your aunt's funeral." Michelle reminded.

"Who's gonna know?" Cherry shrugged.

"True." Michelle nodded.

Cherry then went into her bathroom and put on a necklace that Forte gave her. "Help hook it on?"

"Of course." Michelle smiled.

Cherry got the necklace ready and Michelle stood behind her to help hook the necklace.

"There we go." Michelle said then.

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry said as she then let her hair drop behind her shoulders.

"Oh, you are growing up so fast." Michelle smiled as tears were forming.

"Aw, Mom..." Cherry replied.

"Where did the time go?" Michelle sighed as she wiped her eyes, unble to keep herself from crying.

"It flies alright..." Cherry shrugged.

A while later, they soon arrived at their destination. Nani was unable to make it because she had to work. Stitch was running a little late, but he made it.

"Let me guess, saying goodbye to your Angel, right?" Patch smirked to the blue alien.

"Ih." Stitch nodded with a smile.

"Knew it." Patch chuckled.

Stitch smiled bashfully and shuffled his foot in the ground slightly. "Booji boo."

Patch soon playfully made kissing noises. Stitch looked sheepish to that.

"Coming over right now, we must not be late." Jumba said.

"And we won't." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" Pleakley beamed. "The Grand Councilwoman has gifts for us, I bet they're fascinating."

"Of course they will be fascinating." Mo said.

"Come on, let's go." Lilo smiled as she wore a green dress with white flowers, jewelry, and a pink flower in her hair.

"Your parents would be proud." Darla smiled back to her Hawaiian friend.

Lilo sighed softly. "I wish they could see this."

'Don't worry, Lilo, you're gonna see them really soon.' Patch promised in his head as he was the only one who knew about Lilo and Nani's parents' new lives as Annabelle had told him, but it would be a surprise for the Pelekai sisters in the right time.

"When are we getting there?" Elena asked.

"It won't take a lot of time at all in our space travel." Pleakley said.

"Are we all here?" Jumba asked. "Where is the little girl with red hair?"

"Victoria couldn't make it," Lilo replied. "She said sorry, but she had an appointment back home."

"Aww!" Darla frowned.

"I'm sorry, Darla." Lilo coaxed.

"Well, at least we'll see her again." Teresa said.

"Victoria's a good friend, huh?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, she's the best!" Lilo beamed. "She even says she likes being weird like me!"

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Soon enough, they reached where they were supposed to be. A lot of aliens were gathered in the Galactic Federation Headquarters.

"This is like the dream Atticus and I first had when we first came to Hawaii," Patch said. "Only, it was dark and eerie because Jumba and Stitch were on trial."

"Thanking you so much, Earth Dog for reminding Jumba of that day." Jumba groaned.

"Oh, sorry Jumba..." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"This is so exciting." Mo smiled.

"We're like, the most popular people in the galaxy now." Cherry said.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were given their own seats as this ceremony was mostly about Darla, Lilo, Stitch, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Jumba, and Pleakley.

"I can't wait for the ceremony to start." Yuki said.

"I'm shivering with anticipation." Teresa agreed.

"Who ever thought we would be here just by being Lilo's friend?" Elena smiled. "I always wanted to be her friend... Even though Myrtle didn't want us to."

"Same here..." Yuki agreed. "Remember when she made us all be princesses for Halloween? I wanted to be a hockey player!"

"Yeah, Myrtle was a terrible friend." Teresa said.

Darla was a little nervous as she looked around as they were floating. "Princess Serenity would be proud..." she then whispered to herself as she tried to keep calm.

'This is so awesome, if only Hercules and the others were here to see this.' Atticus thought to himself.

There was a fanfare heard.

The Grand Councilwoman appeared. "Aloha." she greeted the others, using the Hawaiian greeting.

"Aloha." the others replied.

"Today the Galactic Council assembles to honor Darla, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Lilo, and Stitch, who have successfully captured all 625 of Jumba's genetic experiments, turned them from bad to good, and found each a place where it can belong." the Grand Councilwoman announced.

Images of all the experiments were soon shown to everyone there as the crowd applauded to the accomplishment.

"To recognize the completion of their task, the Galactic Council has elected to bestow the following rewards." the Grand Councilwoman then informed.

"You hear that, Jumba?" Pleakley gasped. "We're gonna get prizes~"

"We'll have to see what each of us gets." Darla smiled.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba, we hereby return the confiscated key to your laboratory." the Grand Councilwoman said.

"HA!" Jumba grinned as he took his key back happily. "With old lab back, evil possibilities are infinite!"

"Sure sounds like it." Mo said.

"Agent Wendy Pleakley," the Grand Councilwoman came to the noodly one-eyed alien next as his family looked proud, though his brother appeared to had fallen asleep. "We hereby offer you the chair of Earth Studies at the GACC and bestow a scholarship for Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry to become students."

"GACC?" Darla asked.

"Galactic Alliance Community College!" Pleakley cheered.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo smiled thankfully at the offers.

"Of course, this is if they accept the offers." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"We'll think about it, ma'am." Atticus said. "College is a bit far away for now."

"In the meantime, Stitch is hereby offered a commission as captain of the Galactic Armada and commander of its new flagship the BRB-9000 with Atticus and Patch by his side." the Grand Councilwoman then annoucned.

Atticus and Patch smiled to each other. An image of a big red battleship was shown.

"BRB..." Stitch purred.

"What's BRB stand for?" Lilo whispered.

"Big... Red... Battleship!" Stitch laughed.

"Sounds awesome." Patch smiled.

Mo gave Atticus a kiss on the cheek which made him turn bright red slightly.

"Mo..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder what Darla and Lilo's prizes will be?" Patch whispered.

"I hope they're good." Cherry whispered back.

"Finally, Lilo Pelekai and Darla Fudo, you shall become our first Earth ambassadors and return to Kauai to be the experiments' sole caretakers." the Grand Councilwoman then announced as she awarded the two Earth girls.

Darla and Lilo smiled as they were awarded and applauded for, but they then frowned in realization.

"You mean, the others aren't coming home?" Darla then asked.

This caused the others to frown along with them, along with Elena, Teresa, and Yuki.

"Stitch wants to come back to Kauai, right, Stitch?" Lilo said to her pet.

Stitch looked to her as he held the hologram orb of the battleship of his dreams, but he then closed it up so Lilo wouldn't feel sad.

"The same with Atticus, Cherry, and Mo." Darla said.

Jumba and Pleakley loved their awards, but they agreed about going back home with Lilo. Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry did the same for Darla.

"Like I said.. We'll think about that scholarship..." Cherry said as she then rubbed her arm.

"Is that your final decision?" the Grand Councilwoman asked the others.

"Yes, ma'am." Patch nodded.

"I suppose," Pleakley replied. "Or maybe-"

"Then so be it." the Grand Councilwoman then finalized.

"Do you mind if we keep the awards though?" Darla asked.

"Not at all, they are yours, you earned them." the Grand Councilwoman smiled.

Darla and Lilo smiled back as they were rewarded. After that, it was time to go back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch was being hugged by Angel as she purred to him which made him blush.

"Get a room, you two." Patch smirked playfully.

Stitch and Angel looked bashful in return.

"We should leave them alone." Mo suggested.

The others nodded and did that.

They then decided to come back to Lilo's house. 

Lilo set her album down. "Now that we're done catching experiments, we can do whatever we want."

"Like what?" Darla asked.

"I want to finish my logbook," Lilo replied. "It's got a picture of every experiment, in the one place they belong."

"This, I gotta see." Darla stood beside Lilo.

"And I'd be glad to show." Lilo smiled.

Darla smiled back so they could see the various experiments they had found and collected. "I still can't believe it's finally over, it feels like only yesterday we just found out about the other 625 experiments."

"Yeah, sure seems like it," Lilo smiled before she realized something. "I never took a picture of Stitch."

"You should," Darla suggested. "Complete your collection."

Lilo then looked around. "Where is Stitch anyway?"

Stitch then came into the kitchen and made a model out of his battleship to entertain himself.

"Making himself a model of his battleship." Darla said.

"Scale model of Big Red Battleship," Pleakley noted. "Impressive."

Jumba took a hold of the microwave to take it away.

"Where are you taking the microwave?" Lilo asked.

"Without evil genius lab, Jumba must energize genetic experiments with primitive Earth popcorn maker." Jumba replied.

"You're making more?" Mo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jumba replied mysteriously.

"You know, the microwave oven was invented by Dr. Percy Spencer." Pleakley educated.

"Yes, yes, it was." Atticus nodded.

"How did you know that, Pleakley?" Mo asked.

"I'm gonna put it on the final exam for GACC." Pleakley smiled before taking out a box of cereal. "And what do we call this, class?"

"Breakfast?" Cherry shrugged.

"Specifically, grain-based flakes immersed in bovine gland extract." Pleakley then said, using more scientific terms.

"Wow." Mo said.

Lilo and Darla cringed in disgust from that however as it ruined breakfast for them.

"I'm off to work." Nani walked by.

"Want some breakfast? We just lost our appetite." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time," Nani said. "Oh, Pleakley. I need you to fix Lilo's skirt for hula class."

"Only if you answer this extra credit question correctly," Pleakley stopped her. "Where did the native Hawaiian hula dance originate?"

"Uh... Hawaii?" Nani replied obviously.

"Very good, Nani!" Pleakley clapped to her. "If you were attending GACC, I'd move you to the head of the class."

Nani rolled her eyes and took her leave.

"Well, I'll be outside if you need me." Atticus said.

"Want some company?" Cherry asked. 

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Cherry then said as he assumed he wanted to be with Mo.

"Of course I'm going to be practicing on my fighting moves." Atticus said.

"Bye." Cherry said.

"Cherry, come with us..." Atticus sighed.

"You sure I won't be a third wheel?" Cherry replied.

"Not at all, besides, while he's training, we can do some studying." Mo smiled.

"I'll come with." Patch said.

The four then left the Pelekai house.

"I don't know if I wanna go to college or not..." Mo said. "I mean... What am I good at education wise?"

"Well, you know more about the Earth's elements than anyone and you know about every rock there is." Atticus said.

"Yeah... I guess I do..." Mo agreed.

"You ever consider archaeology?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe..." Mo shrugged. "I just don't know what I wanna do after we graduate from school."

"Well, being in college would be showing that you are intelligent," Patch smiled. "Or maybe one of us could be Jumba's assistant."

"I could try that..." Mo said. "See how smart I really am, I read a little though when I lived in the Junkyard."

"Where'd you get the books from?" Atticus asked curiously.

Mo looked away shyly. "I... I sorta stole them..."

"You did?" Patch asked.

"I didn't have any money..." Mo said softly. "But that was before I signed up to the Book Mobile of course. Then that way, I got free books once a month, but sometimes I got tired of waiting."

"Well, at least now you don't steal." Cherry said.

"Um... Right..." Mo said.

"Mo...?" Atticus gave his girlfriend a long look.

Mo coughed and patted her hands together shyly. "Force of habit."

"Well, at least the past is behind us." Patch said.

"Yeah, put the past behind you." Mo remembered. 

"Or put your behind in your past." Cherry smirked, attempting to lighten up the mood with humor.

"Nice one." Atticus laughed.

Cherry smiled then as she had made them laugh.

Soon enough, Cherry and Mo were studying while Atticus and Patch were training. Lilo and Darla watched them, then decided to visit their favorite mad scientist alien.

"Jumba, what was your old lab like?" Lilo asked.

"Galaxy Defense Industries," Jumba chuckled. "State-of-art genetic accelerator. Endless uburnium energy supply. Everything little boy Jumba ever dreamed of having in evil genius laboratory! Um, but popcorn power is good too."

"Good to know." Darla smiled a little.

Lilo then walked with Darla as Pleakley was in the bathroom with a graduation cap and a one-framed pair of glasses.

"Welcome, students, to Earthiana 101," Pleakley said to the mirror. "Quiet, class. Quiet! Plooka, spit out that gum! Lenlu, stop playing with your antenna."

"Um, Pleakley?" Darla asked.

"Oh, girls!" Pleakley then spotted them. "Don't pay any attention to me. I wasn't pretending to be a professor of Earth Studies, just like I dreamed of since before I could walk on three legs. Not at all! I was just, uh, uh... Brushing my tongues!" he then took out two toothbrushes to brush his two tongues.

"Uh, yeah, sure, we'll go with that." Darla said.

The girls then walked away from the one-eyed noodly alien. They passed as Stitch was looking at his ship's hologram. "BRB..." he smiled at the sight.

"I think I should let them go be happy..." Lilo said to Darla.

"I think so too." Darla frowned as she looked down from one of the windows as she saw Atticus and Patch training while Mo and Cherry studied and where Cherry seemed more into alien science than any of the other stuff.

The two little girls sat on the hammock with Lilo's doll.

"Scrump, have I ever told you the story of the Lonely Rooster?" Lilo spoke to her doll. "Once there was a rooster named Pancake. He was lonely. So he went to the beach to make friends. He made friends with a shell named Paula and an empty can of soda named Jimmy and a piece of a broken surfboard named Steve. They were good friends and had fun playing together. But then one day a big wave splashed over the whole beach and washed Paula and Jimmy and Steve away. Pancake was sad that his friends were gone. But Pancake was never lonely again, because he could always remember them."

"Always." Darla frowned.

"The End..." Lilo then finished rather sadly.

"Girls, are you okay?" Nani walked over.

"We'll be alright." Darla frowned.

"Scrump and I are just getting used to the way things used to be." Lilo sighed.

"We decided to let them go." Darla frowned.

"They'll say they want to stay, but it's just because they don't want us to be sad," Lilo added in. "They'll be okay without us, right?"

"Oh, girls," Nani tried to soothe them. "You're showing so much aloha spirit letting them go. And the aloha you give will always come back to you. It's like a circle. Aloha means hello, but it also means goodbye."

'It's hard to say goodbye..." Darla said while Lilo nodded in agreement.

"I just know that they feel the same way." Maisy said as she had come along.

"Maisy!" Darla called out.

"Hey there." Maisy jumped up into Darla's lap.

"Aw! She's still adorable." Lilo smiled.

Darla smiled back. Lilo smiled, but she was still a little sad about letting the others go.

"I haven't seen her this sad since the accident..." Nani said softly about her little sister's depression.

"I know." Darla said softly. 

The next day came sooner than anyone knew it. Pleakley was excited as he said goodbye to everything in the house as they were going back to Planet Turo.

"Nani says that letting you go shows aloha spirit, and that the aloha you give will always come back to you." Lilo told the aliens.

"Eh, interesting theory but scientifically impossible," Jumba replied. "I'm estimating 23% aloha is lost in giving process."

"Not everything else can be answered with science." Darla said.

"You know, aloha is one of those Earth concepts I never did understand." Pleakley commented as Jumba struggled with one bag.

"Really?" Maisy asked.

"Need some help?" Atticus offered to Jumba.

"I swearing there are breaks in here." Jumba groaned.

"Concrete, adobe, terra cotta," Pleakley smiled. "You name the brick, it's in there."

"You packed up bricks in there?" Mo asked.

"My students are sure to find them fascinating." Pleakley smiled.

The others rolled their eyes slightly.

"Jumba, you belong back in your real evil genius laboratory, but if you're ever missing Kauai, you can play this," Lilo handed a record to the scientist alien. "It's my favorite Elvis record."

"And for Pleakley, this is for you." Darla said as she handed the one-eyed alien a rock.

Pleakley took the rock and seemed touched at the gesture.

"Here it's just a dumb old paperweight, but out there it'll be a dumb old paperweight from another planet." Darla explained.

"I'll treasure it always." Pleakley replied.

Lilo then went to Stitch while Darla went over to Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry.

"And Stitch, you belong--" Lilo started.

Stitch stopped her right there and hugged her right way.

"I'll miss you too..." Lilo said softly as she hugged him back.

Atticus, Patch, Mo and surprisingly, even Cherry hugged Darla as they were going to miss her.

"You be a good girl, you hear?" Atticus knelt down in front of Darla.

"I will..." Darla promised. "You're the best big brother I've ever had." She soon gave Atticus a hat similar to the one that Tuxedo Mask had.

Atticus took the hat and accepted it. "Thanks, kiddo."

Darla smiled to him, but had tears in her eyes.

"This is a very special necklace, I kept it hidden in a sock for three years," Lilo gave Stitch his gift to show it was his flea collar, but with a new tag on it than his name and address. "It's Ku Tiki, the god of strength. Promise to never take it off?"

Stitch held the tag with a nod. "Promise."

Darla soon gave Patch a necklace similar to Stitch's.

"What's this?" Patch then asked Darla once he looked down to the necklace.

"It's the same tiki necklace that Lilo gave to Stitch." Darla said.

"And I promise not to take it off either." Patch promised her.

"Thanks, Patch," Darla said as she hugged the puppy. "You really are one of a kind."

"It's all I've ever wanted." Patch held her back.

After they separated, Darla brought out a Planeteer's shirt and gave it to Mo.

"Oh, wow, Darla!" Mo smiled as she held her new shirt. "Where on Earth did you get this?"

"I made a little call to the Planeteers and they delivered it." Darla said.

Mo hugged her boyfriend's little sister. "Oh, you are such a little angel."

Darla smiled bashfully as she hugged back.

"I guess it's time to go then." Cherry said.

"Wait, Cherry, I want you to have this," Darla said as she brought out a black kitten. "I made this black kitten with my Moon Power from my Moon Staff and where it can breathe in outer space so it won't die."

Cherry looked over and saw the black kitten. "You made me a kitten?"

The black kitten soon mewed, showing it was a real kitten. Cherry picked up the kitten.

"Just for you." Darla smiled.

"Wow... Thanks, Dimples." Cherry said, sounding quite surprised and touched.

"Now, y-you four better get on the ship with the others." Darla said.

Cherry then held the kitten close. "You be a good girl."

"I will." Darla vowed.

Lilo took a picture of Stitch for her logbook and she then let him go with the others. Everybody who was going away to the far away planet got on the ship and took their leave from Earth.

"Aloha..." Lilo whispered.

"Aloha." Stitch replied as he waved to Lilo one last time.

Darla started to wave goodbye. She had tears in her eyes and she tried to keep calm. Lilo patted her on the back as she felt exactly the same way as they were with Nani. Eventually, Lilo and Nani went back to the house and Darla was on her way until a certain warlock teleported over.

"Come on, kid," Drell said to her. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." Darla frowned.

Drell took her hand and went to travel with her through portals. Darla wiped her eye as she let out a loose tear.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus, Patch, and Stitch were all now arriving at where the BRB-9000 was. They were all in their new uniforms and greeted the Grand Councilwoman.

"Captain Stitch, The Council has received--" the Grand Councilwoman informed until something distracted her. "You have coconut cake on your uniform."

"Oh, sorry." Stitch replied before slurping it off.

"Um, you were saying, Grand Councilwoman?" Atticus asked.

"The Council has received a security alert," the Grand Councilwoman told the three. "With the aid of the former Captain Gantu, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel has escaped from prison."

"That's impossible." Patch said.

"I'm afraid it is..." the Grand Councilwoman replied. "This is your first mission as captain of the Galactic Armada with your helpers. Seek out and capture Dr. Hamsterviel. It will also be the maiden voyage of the BRB-9000."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus saluted.

The battleship was ready and there was a band to welcome Stitch, Atticus, and Patch. Stitch was eager to go, so he went with Atticus and Patch following after and where he went through the vents.

"This is pretty nice." Patch smiled up to Atticus. 

"Yeah." Atticus nodded as they went inside the BRB-9000 through the entrance.

"Captain on the--" one alien saluted with the others, then looked up in surprise as Stitch crawled on top. "Ceiling?"

"Big Red, Big Red, Big Red!" Stitch chanted as he crawled into his ship. 

Atticus and Patch both soon entered the bridge. Stitch explored everything from the ship as he took his seat while Atticus and Patch took theirs. And where Stitch soon found himself interested in all the buttons. Patch chuckled behind his paw as he watched Stitch.

Stitch then pushed a button which overwhelmed the others. 'Hyperdrive activated.'

"Captain, you're certain you want to engage the H-Drive in the spaceport?" one alien asked nervously. 

"She's right, Stitch, I mean Captain Stitch; it might be a bit risky." Patch said.

Stitch insisted and it made the others force themselves to agree with him. The boosters were firing and the others weren't sure what to make of their captain, but at least he was enthusiastic. 

"I wonder how Cherry's doing right now?" Atticus sighed as he took out a picture of a younger version of himself with Cherry and Cinderella when they were adopted by her father. 

"Is there anything else I can get for you and our Earth student, Professor Pleakley?" a female alien asked as she was helping the one-eyed alien and perky goth adjust to their new settings.

"Why yes," Pleakley replied. "You could give me a great big pinch to wake me up!"

"Here we go..." Cherry muttered about Pleakley's excitement. 

The black kitten reacted the same way as Cherry.

"I've got a huge corner office, a complete set of the Encyclopedia Earthiana, my very own walk-in closet, the keys to the college carpool van, and galaxy-wide fame as the greatest Earth expert ever!" Pleakley beamed as his dreams were coming true by being here.

The alien then gasped to see what was on his desk. "Is that a real Earth rock?"

"I could loan you some for a few bucks." Cherry smirked while adjusting her glasses. 

The black kitten nodded with a smirk.

"Very funny, Cherry." Pleakley told the perky goth. 

"I guess I'm going to be a famous student in this school." Cherry said to the other alien. 

The black kitten agreed with Cherry.

"You must tell me everything!" the first alien begged to hear about Earth.

"You'll have to wait until Pleakley's first lecture." Cherry replied.

"She's right," Pleakley agreed. "'Perspectives on Earthiana: A One-Eyed View'."

"Lecture?" the alien asked. "You don't give lectures." 

"He doesn't?" Cherry asked, confused.

"Nope." the alien replied.

"Oh..." Pleakley said then. "Well then, in my first class, you can--"

"You don't have classes either, but Cherry will become a student," the alien explained. "You're a supervising professor. That's why you get all this great stuff: the office, the encyclopedias, your own walk-in closet and wardrobe." 

"That seems unfair." Cherry said.

"Um, could we take a look at that wardrobe?" Pleakley smiled shyly.

Cherry sighed and shook her head.

Mo then walked in with Jumba to his lab as she smiled to his happiness as he was eager to get to work. 

"Wow, this place seems like it hasn't been used in years." Mo said.

"Is just how I left it!" Jumba beamed. "So many wonderful memories of evil experimentation, ending with disgrace, arrest and imprisonment, but still wonderful memories." 

"By the way, Jumba, were you ever in love with anyone?" Mo asked.

"Jumba did have ex-wife, but she was not much, which is why she's ex-wife." Jumba replied.

"I mean anyone before you met your wife." Mo said.

"No." Jumba replied.

"Never?" Mo asked in surprise. 

"Well, there was one," Jumba frowned. "But she and Hamsterviel were only using Jumba to try and get experiments."

"What was her name?" Mo asked.

"Lady Delia." Jumba said. 

"Lady Delia?" Mo repeated. 

Jumba began to tell Mo all about Lady Delia as he started to clear somethings off the center part of the lab. Mo listened closely as she overheard while she was helping Jumba out and was going to be his little assistant. 

"So, that is when Jumba learned to know who your true friends are and to never fall for any female with beauty." Jumba said.

"Looks can be deceiving..." Mo replied. "I remember reading that in Notre Dame de Paris." 

"Jumba knows that now." Jumba said.

"So, what're you gonna make?" Mo asked, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, where to begin?" Jumba rambled slightly. "Antiaircraft lollipops? Oh! Permanently stinky bedroom slippers? Or perhaps device to stop evil genius talking to self."

Mo giggled to that slightly. "Glad to see you're in a good mood, Jumba." 

"Ooh, wait, Jumba knows what we can do; create new experiment." Jumba said.

"A new experiment?" Mo asked. "But didn't you already do that?" 

"It shall fill Jumba's void!" Jumba insisted. 

"Alright," Mo said before getting an idea. "Hey, maybe we can make two."

"Two new experiments at once?" Jumba replied. "Jumba has never done such thing... But perhaps you are having point! Let's get to work!"

"Teamwork!" Mo cheered with the four-eyed alien.

Back on Earth...

Lilo, Darla, and Scrump were taking a walk down the street together. 

"Wait up for me!" Maisy called out.

"Come on, Maisy!" Darla called back.

Maisy came between the girls. "Alright, so where are we going?"

"It's rounds time, Maisy," Lilo explained as she held her doll. "I used to do it with Stitch, but you guys can help me instead." 

"Let's start checking on them." Darla smiled.

"Them?" Maisy asked. "Oh, you mean Stitch's cousins."

"Yeah, let's see if they're still happy where they belong." Lilo smiled. 

"Yeah!" Darla smiled back.

Maisy smiled back as she joined Lilo and Darla to check out the experiments on the island and where each experiment on the island seemed to be happy. The island had become a more and more interesting place thanks to Lilo and Stitchs' help with the experiments. They then passed the movie theater to see one of Lilo's favorite movies was out: Wasp Mummies VI. 

"Ooh." Maisy smiled.

"I still can't believe you got me to like those movies," Darla said to Lilo. "So creepy and yet so awesome."

Yuki,Teresa, and Elena were walking along and Myrtle seemed to be there with Gigi to try to steal them away from Lilo yet again. 

"Forget it, Myrtle, we're still friends with Lilo and Darla." Yuki said.

"Uh, Myrtle, where are you taking Gigi?" Lilo asked.

"I'm taking her to the canine spa," Myrtle replied. "What'd you do with your dog?"

"He's an outer space pilot in a Big Red Battleship and fighting bad guys with Atticus and Patch." Lilo replied.

Myrtle blinked before narrowing her eyes. "Are not! You're a weirdo!" 

"She is not a weirdo! Okay, maybe, she can be at times, but she must be telling the truth if Stitch or Atticus or Patch are with them." Teresa defended.

"Why do you keep defending her?!" Myrtle glared. "You were my friends first! Don't you remember what my dad always said? Once a weirdo, always a weirdo."

"I didn't know you had a dad?" Yuki spoke up.

"Same here," Elena and Teresa then said, before smiling to each other. "Jinx!"

"I guess you two are best friends." Darla smiled to the two while Myrtle looked annoyed.

"QUIET!" Myrtle glared to her ex-friends. "In fact, I bet that's why your dogs and brother ran away, and I also bet that they're never coming back."

"Just like Myrtle's dad." Yuki then said again.

"They will too come back!" Darla glared.

Myrtle huffed and then walked away with Gigi. Yin and Yang came up to Elena, nuzzling up to her.

"Hey, guys." Elena smiled to her pets.

"When are we going to see Aqualad again?" Yin asked.

"I don't know yet, but Uncle Arthur said he'd let us know first." Elena promised.

"Cool." Yin smiled.

Elena smiled back to her new pets.

"Maybe Cobra could help?" Teresa suggested her new step-father. 

"Is he home?" Yuki asked.

"He's out of town actually..." Teresa shrugged.

"Dang it." Yang pouted.

"We could try to call him..." Teresa shrugged. "I have his cell number in case of emergencies."

"We'll see, but thanks, Teresa, I appreciate the help." Lilo said to her.

"Anything for a friend." Teresa smiled.

The other girls smiled, but especially Darla since she made them all come together. Victoria waved to everyone as she passed them with her new haircut from Clip as Snooty flew behind her on the way home.

"Looks like everyone of the experiments has a place where they belong." Darla smiled.

"It was a long run, but I can't believe we're done with that." Lilo replied.

"Plus I've been working on my kung fu with Kixx." Yuki smiled before pulling a karate stance.

"That's great." Darla smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Lilo still felt sad as she missed everyone when she came home. The others came to help comfort Lilo the best that they could.

"Lilo!" Nani called as it was now dark outside. "I told you, you can't stay out after sunset!"

"Okay..." Lilo sighed as she set Scrump on the floor and went to sulk on the couch.

"She's still sad about Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Mo leaving," Teresa said. "Both her and Darla."

Lilo sighed as she leaned on the couch as Teresa was right. As usual. Darla soon joined her on the couch, feeling the same way.

"You girls did the right thing," Nani knelt down next to the girls while Yuki, Teresa, and Elena decided to go home and told the two girls to keep in touch, hopefully things would get better soon. "Letting them go shows--"

"Aloha, I know." Lilo muffled as she buried her face in a pillow.

"But we just miss them so much." Darla frowned.

Nani sighed, she wished there were something she could do to help. If only their parents were there...

 

Meanwhile back in Jumba's lab...

"Thanks again for creating an experiment like Ace, Jumba." Mo smiled.

"Oh, is no problem, glad to have Earth Nature Girl on Jumba's side." Jumba smiled back. 

"Now, what do we do next?" Mo asked eagerly.

"Just pouring these into chemical compound and we should be ready for new experiment." Jumba informed.

"Yeah." Mo nodded before activating the new experiment they made before starting the new experiment they were going to make.

"Would you like to name this one?" Jumba offered. "Little girl always named experiments with friends."

"Sure." Mo smiled as she soon activated the experiment.

Jumba smiled to her. Mo grinned eagerly as she was anxious in a good way to meet the new member of Stitch's family. After the experiment was activated; it was soon shown of what it looked like.

"Aw, he's cute and a bit taller/bigger than Stitch." Mo smiled.

"Is interesting specimen," Jumba agreed. "What will you name him?"

The experiment soon used its scarf which came to life and grabbed a kiwi out of Mo's bag and started to eat it as it enjoyed the kiwi.

"Well?" Jumba prompted Mo.

"Kiwi." Mo decided with a smile.

The new experiment seemed to like that name.

"Your name is Kiwi." Mo said to the experiment.

The experiment nodded back and smiled to Mo, putting his paw out.

"Sorry, the one you just ate was my only kiwi." Mo said sheepishly.

The experiment pouted slightly.

"Sorry about that, Kiwi~" Mo cooed. "How about a hug instead?"

Kiwi nodded as he gave her a hug.

"Aww..." Mo smiled and hugged Kiwi back. 

Jumba then went to check on the other experiment. Mo soon felt Kiwi's strength as he was now lifting her up off the floor with the hug.

"Whoa!" Mo laughed. "Easy, boy."

"I'm sorry." Kiwi said in Alien language.

Mo laughed and gentlty got to the floor. "Oh, you're so cute and strong," she then blushed slightly. "Like my boyfriend."

"Who?" Kiwi asked out of confusion.

"His name's Atticus..." Mo said with a smile, but she soon quickly frowned as she grew to miss Atticus right away.

 

Jumba felt the same way about Pleakley and wasn't very good at hiding it. The chubby, four-eyed alien soon got an idea if the record that Lilo gave him would help. He played it and decided to give it a listen. It was a very sad song indeed, but it might cheer them both up as they found themselves missing their old friends.

Mo sniffled as she took out a picture of herself with Atticus going to a dance together in her best dress and in his father's old suit. Kiwi started to comfort Mo. Mo sighed as she slowly shut her eyes as tears came to them as she deeply missed Atticus so much right now. Pleakley and Cherry were beginning to miss their friends as well. Lilo looked at the cousins album with Darla before they then decided to get some sleep as tonight seemed very miserable and lonely for them.

Stitch and Atticus were coming to their new bed chambers as they started to feel lost and lonely themselves. Patch was beginning to miss earth as it was where his true love was but he was also missing the others. Everybody was just so lonesome, that they could cry. Once the song ended, Mo let out a sigh. 

 

"Perhaps other side is less depressing." Jumba suggested as he took the record out.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"JUMBA!!!" a screechy voice called.

"Dr. Hamsterviel?!" Jumba and Mo gasped.

Kiwi got a bit confused about the name.

"I see I have found you recollecting misty musical recollections." Hamsterviel walked over with an evil smirk as Mo hid with Kiwi. 

"Why are you no longer on asteroid of inescapable prison?" Jumba replied as he hid the other experiment to replace it with an ordinary sunflower to avoid suspicion.

"NO PRISON CAN CONTAIN ME!" Hamsterviel snapped. "I-I mean... I am fully reformed, out on parole... I heard you were opening up the old shop," he then hopped up to the flower and sniffed it before eating one of the leaves. "So I am thinking... Maybe we could work together again?"

Kiwi started to growl as he didn't trust Hamsterviel. Mo tried to keep Kiwi quiet so the evil rodent alien wouldn't hear or notice him.

"Remember the old days?" Hamsterviel sighed to Jumba in nostalgia. "You creating experiments, I funding them with my shady business deals..."

Kiwi began to us his own scarf to scratch Hamsterviel from behind.

"What was that?!" Hamsterviel jumped.

"What was what?" Jumba replied nervously.

"Kiwi, don't do that," Mo whispered before she yelped as someone huge grabbed her and Kiwi with just one hand. "Gantu!" she whispered loudly out of fear.

"Sir, look what I caught." Gantu said as he opened his right hand to show Mo and Kiwi.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Hamsterviel smirked. "Maybe NOW you'll work with me... Surely you remember when we graduated Evil Genius U, our first business, and our first experiment: Shrink!"

"25 years of partnership and you did nothing but cheat Jumba, embarrass Jumba, steal from Jumba, and finally fink on Jumba to Galactic Federation!" Jumba glared at the tiny rodent alien. "For you, I wouldn't create piece of dry toast!"

Kiwi and Mo nodded firmly.

"I was thinking you'd say that, so that's why I'm here to forcibly force you to make a new experiment and nothing like that!" Hamsterviel sneered to Kiwi.

Kiwi glared as he flew down to Gantu's right foot and lifted him up. Gantu then shot Kiwi with his plasma blaster and trapped him in a bag.

"Kiwi!" Mo gasped.

"Amateur..." Hamsterviel grunted to his right hand man. "Now, Jumba, I will explain this only once and oh-so patiently," he then hopped up to the control panel. "I want to order a new version of 626. Make him with extra destructive capabilities, but easy on the fluffy. And I don't like blue, so make him resplendent red to match my cape, and make him to go!"

"You mean like Experiment 627?" Mo asked, confused as she got Kiwi out of the bag.

"No, even better, besides, 627 is inactive!" Hamsterviel replied.

"Jumba makes genius experiments, not fast food," Jumba glared to his ex-partner. "Would take years just to create design."

"Well, what about this one?!" Hamsterviel replied as he jumped on button to remove the flower and reveal the other experiment Jumba was working on.

"Oh, my..." Mo gulped.

Mo and Jumba were now busted. Hamsterviel smirked as he got them right where he wanted them.

"At least Pleakley isn't calling." Mo smiled nervously.

Jumba sighed as he and Mo had to get to work on the new experiment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it done?" Hamsterviel asked rather impatiently. "Is it finished?"

"Be patient!" Mo glared.

"Can't be rushing evil genius." Jumba added.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

'Uh-oh, that must be Pleakley.' Mo thought to herself in fear.

"Answer it, but none of your not-so-funny funny business!" Hamsterviel told Jumba.

"Galaxy Defense Industries, where DNA stands for 'Do Not Ask'." Jumba answered.

"Uh, hi, Jumba." Pleakley greeted on the phone.

"Pleakley!" Jumba smiled, but then nervously looked to Hamsterviel. "Erm... Is bad time."

"I'm sorry, It's just that, well... I just miss you so much!" Pleakley replied. "I mean, heh, I just happen to be in your quadrant, so I thought, maybe I'll drop by."

"And I guess I could come along." Cherry spoke up.

"Enough, hang up!" Hamsterviel demanded.

"No." Jumba and Mo told Pleakley and Cherry.

"No? But don't you miss your Aunt Pleakley?" Pleakley tempted.

"He's wearing the wig..." Cherry groaned slightly.

"Sorry, but now is just not a good time." Mo said.

"Not coming by!" Jumba got firm due to the pressure. "Never want to be seeing either of you again!"

"Harsh..." Cherry droned as Pleakley was obviously hurt by that.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't come here." Mo said.

"Why not?" Cherry asked.

"Never want to be seeing any of you again!" Jumba snapped, though he didn't mean it.

"That's right!" Mo also snapped, not meaning it either.

"Well, screw you too then!" Cherry glared.

"Yeah!" Pleakley agreed. "And remember when I said 'I miss you so much, I should visit.'? That meant that I didn't wanna see you either ever again!" he then firmly hung up before crying.

"I hope you're happy." Mo glared at Hamsterviel as tears filled up

"Is truly evil!" Jumba firmly folded his arms. "Making Jumba and Mo pretend to be mean to Pleakley and Cherry!"

"Just finish up my experiment." Hamsterviel huffed.

Jumba and Mo huffed back before getting back to work, they were almost done. Kiwi was angry with Hamsterviel for making Mo and Jumba do this.

"Am putting finishing touches... Now!" Jumba said before putting in Lilo's record as a secret weakness for the experiment, but of course, he wouldn't tell Hamsterviel or Gantu that.

"And it should be ready soon." Mo said.

"Why are you playing that annoyingly folksy folk music?" Hamsterviel demanded once he heard Elvis's singing.

"Eh, to annoy experiment," Jumba explained, though it was a lie. "Is making him more evil, yes?"

"Ooh, good idea... More evil is good." Hamsterviel smirked.

"Yes, this music will make him more evil." Mo smiled nervously.

The song continued until it ended which then made the glass zap the experiment.

The experiment then came to life and was blood red and looked more menacing and aggressive than Stitch when he was first created.

"It looks just like Experiment 627." Mo said.

"Oh! He's so beautiful in his ugly nastiness," Hamsterviel laughed wickedly. "Oh, perhaps I will mimic the little Earth girl and name you with your very own name. I shall call you... Spike!"

Gantu chuckled sheepishly. "She already used that one."

"Very well, Kixx." Hamsterviel then suggested.

"Nope, that name has been taken as well." Mo shook her head.

"Slugger?" Hamsterviel tried.

"Done." Gantu replied.

"Cannonball?" Hamsterviel suggested.

"Wasn't that the one who jumped in the water and made those waves?" Mo replied.

Hamsterviel groaned in response.

"Why not just call it '627'?" Jumba asked.

"Nah, too simple." Mo shook her head.

"Besides, you already made 627." Gantu reminded.

"I did?" Jumba asked.

"SHUT UP!" Hamsterviel snapped. "I am naming the naming here! I'll think of it..." he then stopped to think until he smirked once he had an idea. "I got it!" he then turned to the new experiment. "I shall name you... LEROY!"

This caused Kiwi to laugh out loud. Jumba and Gantu even laughed while Mo hid a snicker.

"What? It's a genius name!" Hamsterviel glared.

"No, it's not." Mo said.

"Whatever!" Hamsterviel scoffed to her. "My Leroy will be defeated by no thing or no one, not even--"

KABOOM!

Atticus, Stitch, and Patch soon arrived in the room.

"626, Atticus, and Patch?!" Jumba, Gantu, and Hamsterviel gasped.

"Aloha, Gerbil Boy." Stitch glared.

"Who's the new experiment?" Patch asked while pointing to Kiwi.

"This is my experiment," Mo hugged the other new experiment. "I named him Kiwi."

"Why'd you name him that?" Atticus asked.

Mo took out a kiwi from her bag and waved it in front of the experiment. The experiment then chomped down on the fruit and ate it up with a satisfied smile before letting out a small burp.

"That answers my question." Atticus said.

"This is all so perfect," Hamsterviel laughed. "A test for my new creation."

Kiwi soon growled as he came to Atticus, Stitch, and Patch's side.

"Hey, is my creation with assistance of Mo!" Jumba glared at the rodent alien.

"Whatever, Leroy, destroy them!" Hamsterviel replied.

"Leroy?" Atticus asked before bursting out laughing.

Leroy and Stitch growled as they came up against each other to fight.

"What's the name?" Patch asked.

"Leroy." Atticus said.

"Excuse me." Patch said before going out the hole and then laughed out loud.

"I get it, I get it, the name is funny." Hamsterviel glared.

Leroy and Stitch began to fight each other. Patch came back to help Stitch in any way that he could. Atticus and Kiwi both went to fight off Gantu.

Little did anyone know, Cherry and Pleakley were on their way to visit during the chaos. Pleakley patted his wig with a smile while Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"I can just tell this might get awkward." Cherry groaned.

"Oh, you should be more accepting." Pleakley soothed her.

Leroy seemed to be stronger than Stitch in some ways.

"Whoa." Patch said.

Leroy came up in front of Patch and snarled. Patch growled back until Leroy grabbed him and chucked him toward Atticus as he ran to stop him. Atticus soon caught Patch.

"Phew!" Patch breathed in relief. "Thanks, Atticus, I don't think I have life insurance."

"This experiment sure is strong." Atticus said.

"Stronger than Kixx." Patch shuddered in memory of Experiment 601.

Leroy then lunged out for Atticus and Patch and knocked the door down to show Pleakley and Cherry.

"Is this a bad time?" Pleakley smiled nervously.

"Told you this would be awkward." Cherry said.

Soon enough, they were all locked up and loaded into the GACC van.

"Atticus, kick their butts!" Cherry urged her best friend.

"I would if their experiment wasn't stronger than any other opponent I've faced before!" Atticus glared.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me!" Cherry glared back.

"You'll never get away with this, Hamsterviel." Mo glared.

"I'm sorry about this, Jumba, I just wanted to make up." Pleakley pouted.

"Next time, send flowers." Jumba scoffed.

"Now that I have proven Leroy to be an invincible fighting machine--" Hamsterviel started.

This caused for Cherry to burst out laughing.

"Leroy?!" Pleakley asked before joining her.

"...I shall proceed with the next phase of my oh-so-clever plan, creating an army of Leroy clones!" Hamsterviel then continued after narrowing his beady red eyes in annoyance.

Cherry continued to laugh at the name Leroy.

Hamsterviel glared. "SHUT UP WITH YOUR NOT SHUTTING UP!"

"How can I not laugh with a name as ridiculous as Leroy?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, Cherry, it's not that funny." Atticus said while trying not to laugh, but laughed as he found her laugh to be contagious.

Patch soon joined in the laughter.

"And now, to dispose of you bunch of meddling meddlers," Hamsterviel glared. "I have cleverly programmed this vehicle with destination coordinates 12-21-9-7-9: The black hole!"

"What?!" Mo gasped before she saw Kiwi flying off and where she had a feeling she knew where he was flying to.

"We can't fly into a black hole!" Pleakley yelped. "I've gotta have the van back to the college by 6:00!"

Gantu then slammed the doors shut.

"Well, you're going to be late, by... FOREVER!" Hamsterviel replied. He soon saw Kiwi flying off in the reflection of the glass.

"Sir, that misfit experiment is loose." Gantu told Hamsterviel about Kiwi. 

"Then why didn't you grab him while he was still here?!" Hamsterviel scolded Gantu.

"Oh, right, yes, sir!" Gantu nodded, then went after Kiwi.

Unfortunately, Kiwi was too far away for him to try and catch Kiwi.

"Come back here!" Gantu growled as he tried to catch the experiment.

"You are useless at this." Hamsterviel seethed. 

"Must find cousins and warn them." Kiwi said before flying off to Earth.

"Be careful, Kiwi." Mo whispered worriedly for her experiment as they were going to be sent into a black hole.

"It got away, sir." Gantu said to Hamsterviel about Kiwi.

"Because of your incompetence!" Hamsterviel glared. "Now, we must get Leroy to pose as 626 to get to Planet Turo!" 

"Uh-huh, and what about someone posing as us?" Atticus and Patch smirked.

"They have a point, sir." Gantu replied.

"You two will have to stay." Hamsterviel said to Atticus and Patch.

"No!" Mo gasped.

"Mo..." Atticus frowned. "Cherry..."

Gantu took Atticus and Patch away from the girls. 

"Okay, now we may be sending them to the black hole." Hamsterviel said.

"Yes, sir." Gantu nodded as he sent the others away.

"NOOOO!" Atticus and Patch cried out as this looked like the end for Cherry, Mo, Jumba, and Pleakley. 

"Now, to the BRB!" Hamsterviel told them.

Atticus and Patch sighed as they were ordered around. Leroy then did what he could to pose as Stitch.


	6. Chapter 6

The crew members stood by with saluting as their captain was coming in.

"Captain on the ceil--" one member announced before looking to see Leroy walked on the floor. "Floor..."

"Uh, he's wanting to use the floor to enter from now on." Patch lied.

"This captain is so confusing..." the member sighed before going to her post.

Leroy snarled as he then came to the captain's chair and then set coordinates to Planet Turo. 

"The captain will soon be setting in the coordinates now." Atticus said.

"Zero parsec?" a member asked.

"Captain Stitch, our orders are to return the prisoner to Asteroid K-37," the female member asked. "Why are we setting a course for Turo?"

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" Leroy snarled. 

"Sorry for tricking you." Patch frowned.

"Believe us, it was the last thing we wanted to do." Atticus added.

"Then that's not the captain?!" the female member gasped. 

"He is now!" Hamsterviel's voice said. 

Gantu and Hamsterviel both soon entered. Hamsterviel laughed as Stitch was revealed to be Leroy.

Back on Earth...

Teresa handed a calling card to Lilo. "This is Cobra's personal number, you can try it, but I doubt he'll answer."

"Thanks, Teresa." Lilo smiled.

"Of course." Teresa smiled back.

Lilo dialed the number and then waited for an answer.

'Hello, this is Cobra Bubbles.' Cobra's voice replied.

"Cobra, I wanna call Stitch--" Lilo started.

'I'm unable to come to the phone right now,' Cobra's voice continued. 'My current location: classified. Estimated return time: classified. Have a nice day."

Lilo then sighed before hanging up.

"He wasn't there, was he?" Darla asked.

"Nope..." Lilo sighed.

"I hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so." Teresa said to Lilo. 

"Wait, what about Gantu's ship?" Darla asked.

"How would we get 625 to listen to us though?" Elena asked.

Nani was coming with cold pizza to help cheer up Lilo as she was depressed from how much she had missed Stitch only for her to see that Lilo and the girls weren't around. They were also missing their jar of peanut butter.

The girls were then going to Gantu's abandoned ship where Experiment 625 still was, but he had plans for the ship since he was alone on Earth now.

"Alright, here we go." Darla said.

"Hello?" Elena called out.

"Hmmph, Gantu Schmantu. Who needs him? Nothing but a pain in the patookie anyhow," 625 scoffed as he paced around the ship, not noticing he had company just yet. "Didn't even like my egg salad. 'More mayonnaise, less dill weed'."

"Uh, 625, you busy?" Teresa asked.

"Sorry, we're not open." 625 replied.

"Open?" Lilo and Darla asked.

"I'm turning this dump into the best spaceship-shaped sandwich shop on the island." 625 replied.

"Does Gantu know about this?" Yin asked as she came in.

"Gantu left," 625 told his fellow experiment. "But I'm naming a sandwich after him, The Open-Faced Double Decker Blubber Butt."

Yang soon started to giggled at the name.

"I won't ask what's in that one..." Lilo groaned. "Um, we brought you something."

625 looked over and took the bag to take out a sandwich which made him smile. "Peanut butter and jelly?" he then asked before sniffing the sandwich. "Gee, nobody's ever made me a sandwich," he then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hey, what do you want?"

"They want to make a call to Stitch." Yin said.

"Sorry," 625 said as he showed that the communication device was broken down. "Videophone's busted, like everything else in this dump."

"Can't you fix it?" Yang asked.

"Why should I?" 625 shrugged.

"You'd be doing something good." Yin said.

"No way," 625 replied. "I'm through with people pushing me around and I'm lookin' out for good old 625!"

"625..." Lilo repeated the experiment's number and then realized something about him unlike the other 'cousins'. "I never did give you a name, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Darla shook her head.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Lilo asked Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

"We thought you already named him." Elena said while Yuki and Teresa shrugged in agreement.

"Sounds like you need a name." Darla said to 625.

"A name?" 625 replied. "For me?"

"How about Patty, short for 'Patty Melt'?" Lilo suggested.

"Nah, that name doesn't sound right for him." Darla shook her head again.

"Or Monty, like a Monte Cristo?" Teresa suggested.

625 plugged his nose in disgust of that name.

"Or Pita Pita Sandwich Eata!" Lilo then said before giggling.

"Wait, how about Rueben?" Elena suggested.

"Huh..." 625 replied. "The classic corned beef and sauerkraut on rye. Reuben. Ooh, I like that."

"I had a feeling you might." Elena smiled.

"So, uh, does this give me official 'cousin status'?" 625 asked. "You know, full ohana rights? All that aloha stuff?"

"It depends," Teresa told him. "You have to give some aloha in order to give it back. That's what Moses taught us."

"Yeah." Lilo nodded.

"So, are you gonna help us fix the videophone?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, why not, it's Lilo and Darla, right?" 625 replied before looking to the two main girls before the three others.

"That's right." Darla nodded.

"And you three are?" 625 asked the other girls.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena gave their names.

"Ah, yeah, that's right..." 625 then said. "Aquaman's niece, descendant from a great warrior, and, you know a bumblebee, right?"

"Yeah," Teresa replied. "Only Bumblebee is a person, she's from the East Titans."

"Ohh, yeah." 625 said.

They then got straight to work and 625, now being called Reuben seemed to be knowledgeable on fixing in the ship, even using pickle juice.

"Who knew pickle juice could be used to fix an electronic?" Teresa smiled.

"You'd be surprised." Reuben chuckled.

Soon enough, the videophone was back to normal.

"You may thank me later." Reuben told the girls.

"Oh, thank you, Reuben!" Darla smiled.

"Mahalo." the others added.

"Heh, no problem, girls." Reuben smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the ship...

Leroy was being a slob and was even worse than Stitch was before he met Lilo and making a mess all around the ship.

"Leroy is starting to get annoying." Atticus said.

Leroy burped and then threw his trash on Patch's head. Patch then shook and growled as he wanted to teach the red experiment a lesson, but he couldn't.

"Incoming call from... E-arth, sir." a crew member told Leroy.

"Must be from Lilo and the girls." Atticus said.

"My Leroy will easily dupe their tiny little brains!" Hamsterviel smirked, then snapped to Gantu. "HIDE!"

Gantu put up a newspaper to hide from the screen. Leroy then turned blue and hid his extra features before answering the call. Atticus and Patch soon came to his side so then Darla wouldn't get worried.

"Aloha, Stitch!" Lilo smiled before frowning as 'Stitch' didn't answer right away. "...Stitch?"

"Say 'Ih'!" Hamsterviel whispered loudly to him.

"IH!" Leroy replied rather aggressively.

"Hey, girls." Atticus and Patch smiled nervously.

"Are you guys okay?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's us..." Leroy said in a deeper voice than Stitch's. "I'm fluffy!"

"That's him all right." Reuben smirked to Lilo.

"Wait, Lilo, didn't you give Stitch something that's similar to what Patch?" Teresa asked.

"Huh?" Lilo took a closer look to 'Stitch' and saw that Teresa was onto something like she usually was. "Wait a minute. My tiki necklace. He's not wearing it. That's not Stitch!"

"Hang up! Hang up!" Hamsterviel told Leroy. 

"Okay, bye-bye!" Leroy said before taking out the plasma gun to shoot it off.

Atticus and Patch both then soon teleported away so then they could go and see if they could save Mo and the others.

"Ah, I think that went very well, don't you?" Hamsterviel replied.

"Actually, I think--" Gantu started.

"I DIDN'T ASK WHAT YOU THINK!" Hamsterviel scolded.

Leroy soon saw Atticus and Patch were gone.

Hamsterviel told Gantu about rhetorical questions until Leroy got his attention. "What is it?"

"Earth boy and Earth mutt gone." Leroy informed.

"What?!" Hamsterviel glared.

Gantu looked slightly nervous. Leroy then stuck his tongue out and placed it inside his nostril as Hamsterviel ranted about this misfortune.

Meanwhile back with Lilo, the girls, Reuben, Yin, and Yang...

"Guys, there's a fake Stitch driving the Big Red Battleship," Lilo told the others. "Do you know what that means?"

"I dunno," Reuben shrugged. "It's lunchtime?"

"No, this means that the real Stitch is in danger." Darla said.

"And so is the Galactic Armada and planet Turo and maybe the whole galaxy!" Teresa panicked.

"We have to go and warn the Grand Councilwoman." Yin said.

"It ain't our problem." Reuben replied.

"Look, you're number 625, the closest one to Stitch," Yuki glared. "If you wanted to, you could have all of his powers. You just have to stop making sandwiches and start making something of yourself."

"That's right." Elena said.

Reuben sighed.

"We're gonna fix this ship, fly to planet Turo and warn the Grand Councilwoman," Lilo grunted as the others then came to help her lift something heavy. "Are you with us? I said, are you with us?!"

"I'm with ya, sister, but first we gotta put this servo unit back in the main drive shaft." Reuben replied as he lifted the object like it was nothing.

"You know where that goes?" Teresa asked.

"And you're as strong as Stitch?" Lilo added with a smile.

"Yep, now, we reroute the ignition conduit--" Reuben continued before walking on the walls and ceiling like Stitch would normally do.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"Whoa!" Reuben yelped before falling off the ceiling. "Ugh... I'm a little out of practice."

"We can tell." Yang said.

Reuben then worked with Teresa to power back up the videophone and everything else in the ship so they could fly into space and where soon, it was all powered up. Reuben and Teresa smiled to each other and shook hands. They were all set to go.

Later that night, at the Edmonds' residence...

Myrtle was praying like Lilo did when she asked for Stitch. "And please, keep Weirdlo and her weirdness as far away from me as possible and make my friends forget all about her and be my friends again." Of course, her wish wouldn't get granted.

There was then a loud crash heard outside. Myrtle stood up and decided to open the window to see what it was and when she saw Leroy, she screamed out of fear. She soon closed the window out of fright. Leroy laughed wickedly as he went to capture all of the experiments off of the island. Unknown to him, two of them wouldn't be on the island.

Meanwhile...

'Black hole dead ahead!' a computer announced.

"Gee, thanks for the info, Computer." Cherry said sarcastically.

"We're doomed..." Mo sighed.

"If only there was a way for us to use the black hole to our advantage." Cherry said.

Stitch broke out of his locks and the others and tried to send them somewhere else, but the computer denied his access. 

"Oh, well..." Mo sighed as she took out a kiwi to eat as her last meal. "At least I got to say I had an exciting life. Anyone want some?"

"Wait, what's that?" Cherry asked, noticing something on the counter.

The others looked over to the counter.

"Wait, doesn't that thing weigh something from a planet?" Mo asked Jumba once she recognized what was on the counter.

"Is requiring small projectile approximately 3-inch diameter weighing 17.2 ounces." Jumba nodded after he took a closer look.

"Wait, Pleakley, do you still have that rock that Lilo gave you?" Mo asked.

Pleakley reached into his pocket and took out the rock.

Cherry took the rock. "Ugh, it's too heavy! 22.3 ounces."

"Gimme." Stitch took the rock and took a bite out of it.

"That should do it." Mo said.

'Impact with black hole: 30 seconds.' the computer announced as Stitch then went to keep them from going in the black hole.

"Go, little monster! Go, go, go!" Pleakley cheered. "Save us, save us, from the black hole!"

"This should work." Mo said.

"We're saved." Cherry cheered.

Stitch soon placed the rock in front of the ship. The others began to hope that this would work and where it would. Stitch made sure they missed the black hole so they could get back and the others cheered again.

Back on Earth...

Leroy was going around and ended up in the Pelekai house. 

"Lilo, I'm home!" Nani called out.

Leroy knew that if he messed up, then Nani would realize somethin was up.

"You in bed already?" Nani asked.

Leroy then snored to divert the older sister away.

"Guess that answers that." Nani smiled before walking off.

Leroy soon started to look around the room. He kept trying to find anything important, he found a log book which excited him, but he soon got disappointed as he saw it was actually a book on actual logs. He growled until he found Lilo's pink album labeled 'cousins' which showed every experiment, their name, and the one true place where they belonged on the island. 

And where the next day, he would go out and find each experiment. Myrtle was on her way to hula class only to find out it was cancelled for the day due to the girls being absent except for her, so she decided to just walk Gigi as she thought about what happened last night, but unfortunately, she would be kidnapped with Gigi. Gigi barked at Leroy.

"N-N-Nice doggy..." Myrtle shivered nervously at Leroy.

Leroy soon kidnapped Myrtle and Gigi.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in space...

"Are we there yet?" Yin and Yang asked.

"I think so." Elena replied.

'Arrival clearance code approved.' the computer told them.

"They're letting us land!" Lilo smiled.

"Wahoo!" Darla smiled.

Teresa and Reuben then landed the ship so they could see the Grand Councilwoman.

They soon rushed to the Grand Councilwoman. 

"Miss Grand Councilwoman! Stitch is in trouble! He's not in control of--" Lilo ran with her friends.

"Hello..." Hamsterviel smirked as he spun in the chair to reveal himself.

"Hamsterviel." Yin and Yang growled.

"Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, king, top ruler of the galaxy," Hamsterviel laughed. "I'd get down and gloat in your faces, but I can't get out this chair. Gantu!"

Gantu soon rushed over with his own cape which made Reuben chuckle. 

"Nice cape!"

"Yeah, what's with the cape?" Yin laughed.

"We're too late." Darla frowned.

"Indeed," Hamsterviel replied. "I have taken over the Galactic Alliance using my army of clones named Leroy."

The girls didn't seem to laugh.

"Leroy?" Lilo asked.

"What's wrong with Leroy?" Hamsterviel glared to her.

"Nothing," Lilo smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah, it sounds cool." Elena said.

"See?" Hamsterviel smirked to Gantu who growled in response.

"But wait, where's the Grand Councilwoman?" Darla asked Hamsterviel.

"She has been demoted." Hamsterviel replied.

Cut to the Grand Councilwoman as a secretary...

"Dr. Hamsterviel's office." The Grand Councilwoman replied.

There was then chattering heard on the other end.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting." The Grand Councilwoman then said.

Back to the others... 

"It'll never work," Lilo glared with her friends. "Stitch will stop you!"

"Yeeeeeaaaah!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena agreed.

Lilo didn't seem to mind that.

"Hmm... Stitch... Stitch..." Hamsterviel hummed in thought and then realized. "Ah! Oh, you mean that weakling 626? The one I sent tumbling to his doom in a black hole? Is that the Stitch to which you are referring to?"

"Black hole?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Hamsterviel smirked. "He's got plenty of company. That idiot scientist and one-eyed noodley thing. Not to mention that girl who dresses like a boy and is obsessed with the environment, that little dark girl who only talks about death and despair, as well as that Earth brat boy and his mutt!"

This caused the girls to gasp. There was then a beeping.

"What is it?" Hamsterviel asked.

'An incoming call, sir.' The Grand Councilwoman told him.

"I bet I know who it's from." Yin said.

"Same here." Yang agreed with her.

'It's from a Mr. Leroy.' The Grand Councilwoman told Hamsterviel.

"Yep." Yin and Yang then said.

"Put him through!" Hamsterviel demanded to show the red experiment appear on the screen. "What is the process?" 

"All experiments, except for two experiments, captured." Leroy informed.

"That's just fine," Hamsterviel replied since he knew where Yin and Yang were. "I'm on my way."

Leroy then signed off.

"It has taken Leroy a paltry few hours to succeed while you took three years to fail," Hamsterviel glared to Gantu. "What is wrong with you?" 

"It's because Stitch is stronger than him." Yang said.

"I have a bad knee." Gantu added.

"NO! That was a rhetorical question!" Hamsterviel snapped. "You don't answer it! Now, Gantu, will you get me down from this chair?"

"Uh, was that a rhetorical question?" Gantu asked. 

"No, it wasn't." Darla said.

Gantu then let Hamsterviel down. "What should I do with the little girls, 625, 501, and 502?"

"Take them to the prison block." Hamsterviel replied.

"Yes, sir!" Gantu then nodded.

"Then pick up your final paycheck and return your ID." Hamsterviel then said. 

"You're firing him?" Darla asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Hamsterviel replied. "Now that I have Leroy, Gantu is no longer needed!" 

"That's just cruel!" Darla glared.

"But what about my future?" Gantu asked. "How am I supposed to pay the bills?"

"Well, why not write your memoirs?" Hamsterviel scoffed. "Diary of an Incompetent Fish-Headed Minion: The Idiot Years."

"Gantu, you don't have to take this from him." Darla said.

"But what else will I do?" Gantu sighed. 

"You have a hard life, don't you?" Teresa asked in sympathy since she used to live in an abusive household.

"You don't know the half of it." Gantu replied.

"Actually, I kind of do from past experience." Teresa frowned.

"You do?" Gantu asked.

"I used to have a terrible father..." Teresa confessed. "He hurt me all the time... He would get mad at me and my mom a lot and he would sometimes hurt us..."

"Would he also often yell at you?" Gantu frowned.

"Mostly my mother, but yes..." Teresa nodded. "Sometimes if I tried to stand up for myself and my mother, he'd pull me by the hair and hit me in the face a few times."

"That's terrible." Gantu gaped.

"Ah, who is caring of what the father of one of the annoying Earth girls did to her?" Hamsterviel scoffed.

Teresa glared with a hurt expression.

Gantu then sighed as he took the prisoners to their respective spot as he was ordered to do, but he began to have second thoughts about being a bad guy.

"You can always become a good guy." Darla said to Gantu.

"Hmm..." Gantu hummed in thought about that.

"That gerbil treats you like a pile of blitznak," Reuben told Gantu logically and thoughtfully. "See, his problem is he's got no aloha spirit. But that will come back and bite him in the tail someday. 'Cuz you know, the aloha spirit you give always comes back to you. At least that's what Lilo says. Though it looks like her spirit's kind of broken." he then said as Lilo looked rather depressed about what had happened to Stitch, at least, what she thought happened to him.

The girls began to comfort Lilo. Reuben scratched his head as Gantu left, he then tried to think of something to cheer up the Hawaiian girl, but appeared to be of no use. 

"Nani says aloha means 'hello' and 'goodbye'," Lilo sighed. "But for us, it mostly seems to mean goodbye."

"Don't worry, Lilo; we'll find a way out of here...... Somehow." Darla said.

"Too bad Atticus isn't here, we'd be out in live five seconds." Yuki replied.

"I know that both him and Patch are alive because I feel it in my heart." Darla told them.

"But you heard Hamsterviel." Lilo reminded.

"I know what I heard, but I trust my heart." Darla said.

"You know, turns out I'm pretty strong," Reuben offered as he flexed his arms. "I could maybe open this," he then tried to open the door only to be lifted up in surprise. "Whoa, haha, I am strong!"

"I have a feeling a certain big alien opened the door instead." Yin said.

Gantu was in fact on the other side. "I'm breaking you all out of here."

"I knew there was goodness in you." Darla smiled.

"Aloha." Gantu then said with a small smile.

"Aloha!" the others replied with glee.

They all soon left the cell to leave with Gantu.

Yin and Yang walked with Reuben until the chubby, formerly lazy experiment walked on the ceilings like Stitch normally did which surprised and astounded Gantu.

"Looks like he finally got it right." Yin smiled.

"I feel like Atticus and Patch are close by..." Darla said as she felt strong on the inside of her body.

"Well, those two do seem like a powerful duo." Gantu said.

They kept going all around and Gantu helped them out without getting caught. A Leroy was on patrol and then spotted the group and alerted the others that they were about.

"Oh, crud." Yang said.

"Follow me!" Reuben whispered.

Three Leroys came after the group, but they were suddenly gone.

"Where did they go?" One clone asked.

"Let's try that way!" The other pointed a different direction.

The three clones then hid away as Reuben was on the ceiling with the others and was even holding Gantu up.

"Great work, cous." Yang said.

"Think nothing of it." Reuben smiled back to him.

"625, when did you learn to climb ceilings?" Gantu asked.

"The name is Reuben." Reuben smirked.

"We gave him that name." Teresa smiled up to Gantu.

"Hmm..." Gantu replied. "I suppose that's better than 625."

"I agree." Yuki nodded.

"Now, which way?" Yin asked.

"There's an airlock a few paces from here." Gantu informed.

"Perfect." Darla said.

Gantu then took the lead and everyone followed after him. "Once we're through this airlock, it's clear sailing to the spaceport." he told the others before pushing a button to open the doors only to be invaded by a bunch of Leroy clones.

"Uh-oh." Lilo frowned.

Yuki glared as she then jumped high in the air with a karate kick and kicked the Leroy clones away and knocked the guns out of their hands.

"Cool." Gantu smiled.

Yuki then bowed at her job well done due to her training with Wendy Wu and a gong was heard from nowhere.

A rock then also shot out of the sky and Darla caught it in her hand and looked at it.

"Lilo, this looks like the rock you got for Pleakley, only with a bite out of it." Darla recognized.

"Then that means Stitch is alive." Lilo smiled.

There was then a vortex coming and the van was coming by which made the other Leroy clones run away like cowards. The door then opened up to show the others saved from the black hole.

"I did it!" Patch cheered as he was behind the wheel. 

"And you said teaching my dog how to drive would be a waste of time." Atticus smirked to Cherry.

"I'm still surprised you three were able to even get into the vehicle." Cherry said while trying to get Kiwi off her.

Mo then took out her kiwi and allowed her experiment to eat it and get off of Cherry.

"Stitch!" Lilo beamed as she ran to the blue alien she kept as a pet.

"Atticus! Patch!" Darla beamed as she ran to her older brother and dog.

"Oh, Darla, thank goodness you're all right..." Atticus ran and then hugged Darla right back.

Patch joined in on the hug. Gantu kept holding down the button and once they were all in the other room, he ran inside with them. Patch soon caught Ganu's scent. He growled slightly as he looked ready to fight.

"How did you guys get here?" Elena asked.

"No time explaining!" Jumba replied. 

"Hurry, get in!" Pleakley added urgently.

"Aw! He's so cute." Teresa smiled at Kiwi.

Kiwi appeared to smile back at Teresa. Gantu appeared which made Pleakley gasp and Patch looked ready to bite the whale-headed alien, but he then suddenly sensed goodness in him. 

"Gantu?" Atticus asked.

"No time explaining!" Darla told him.

"We've gotta get back to Earth and save all the other cousins!" Lilo urged.

"Save cousins." Kiwi nodded.

"Good boy." Mo smiled and patted Kiwi on the head which made him purr.

"Well, um, how will we all fit?" Pleakley asked.

"I could ride in the backety-back." Gantu offered.

"Or we could use a bigger vehicle." Darla said.

"Allow me to handle this..." Atticus smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Patch nodded, he then thought he heard a voice, so he went off for a bit. Drell had snuck aboard and came to see the puppy personally, he had a special paper for the puppy.

"Drell, what's up?" Patch greeted the warlock.

"Even though Lilo and Stitch need each other, I decided you were right and that maybe Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai should come back to see what their daughter has done for the world." Drell replied.

"You mean it's time to sing that song?" Patch smiled. "When should I sing it?"

"Not right now, tomorrow, it'll be a big surprise for the whole 'ohana'." Drell replied.

"Great." Patch smiled as he accepted the paper.

"Now get back to Earth, and don't worry, there is a way to beat Leroy," Drell told Patch. "Jumba and Mo snuck in a weakness that Hamsterviel doesn't know about."

"It's Aloha Oe, right?" Patch asked.

"Yes... "Drell replied.

"Sneaky, those two are." Patch smirked before rushing back to the others.

Drell then nodded before teleporting away. Patch took the wheel again as the Leroy clones came for them and started shooting as they made their way back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile on Earth at a stadium called Aloha Palooza...

Leroy laughed as he had all the experiments together, except for maybe a few, but he didn't care. All of the experiments began to wonder of what was going to happen.

"Ooh, I wonder what they got in store for us." Bonnie shuddered.

"I heard Hamsterviel is taking over the galaxy and he brought us all here to get rid of us." Nosy commented.

"It's okay," Myrtle shivered as she latched onto Gigi. "We're just having a nightmare."

"You know, I had a nightmare once," Squeak spoke up. "I had to take a test on spaghetti. I studied rigatoni. I was late for class. I was naked, fell off a cliff, I tried to scream and I couldn't--"

A shot from a blaster made Squeak stop talking and where it was from Leroy.

"Shut up." Leroy growled in Alien language.

Myrtle really didn't want to be here. Soon enough, the BRB arrived to the area. The hundreds of experiments all looked up in horror of the big red battleship. Gigi snarled and barked at the battleship like a guard dog as Myrtle was scared. 

Then Hamsterviel came out, looking ready to make an announcement. He laughed wickedly at his experiments as they were gathered around. "Finally! It is an evil dream come true," he smirked. "All you ridiculous 625--"

"Actually, there's 621, since you subtract Stitch, Yin, Yang, and--" Nosy said about to continue.

"Whatever!" Hamsterviel scoffed before commanding his Leroy clones. "Lock cannon on target!"

Two clones then nodded and locked the cannon on target to the other experiments.

"Not happening," Myrtle groaned. "Not happening..."

The cannon was now getting ready to fire down at them.

"Aloha... As in... Goodbye." Hamsterviel smirked evilly.

The cannon was just about to fire, just as the van was now coming out from the sky.

"COWABUNGA!" Stitch jeered.

"WAHOO!" Patch cheered.

"Push that button." Stitch told Patch in alien language.

Patch smiled and nodded as he pushed the button which then fired another gun to shoot down Hamsterviel's cannon and damaging it instantly. Hamsterviel was blown back from that literally and he fell flat on the ground as Leroy stepped out of the way while laughing at his boss's misfortune until the cannon landed right on top of him.

"That's karma working its magic." Patch smirked.

The van soon landed on the field and everyone came scattering out.

"Girls!" Myrtle ran to Yuki, Teresa, and Elena and then hugged them instantly. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you all, I knew you'd come to your senses after Weirdlo tried to make you like her!"

"We're still her friends, Myrtle." Yuki said.

Myrtle then stepped back.

"You can be her friend too if you stop being mean to her." Teresa glared with her hands on her hips.

Myrtle simply scoffed before going back to Gigi.

"Her loss." Elena said.

"Yep." Yuki and Teresa agreed.

"Who knew carpool vans had such sophisticated weapon systems?" Jumba smiled as he came out with Pleakley.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

Leroy broke out of the cannon with Hamsterviel.

"My cannon!" Hamsterviel called out before glaring to his enemies. "And YOU! How did you escape my imprisoning?!"

"We had help." Darla said.

"Gantu, you need help?" Mo asked.

"I've got it." Gantu grunted as he squeezed out the door.

Kiwi giggled and smiled to Gantu.

"Gantu turned from bad to good." Lilo smirked to Hamsterviel.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"What?!" Hamsterviel couldn't believe it.

"He's on the aloha team now." Teresa said as Shush came up to her and nuzzled up against her which made the girl then pet her back.

"You never did understand the true meaning of aloha, did you?" Gantu asked his ex-boss.

"Well, I think it means--" Hamsterviel began.

"Ah, that was a rhetorical question." Gantu smirked.

"Ooh, burn." Yang smirked.

Elena giggled to her pet experiment for that little joke as he was lava based.

Hamsterviel glared and groaned. "You aren't the only one with a team, you know," he then reminded as Leroy was right behind him and they then summoned the battleship to show the dozens and dozens of clones of the evil red experiment who was more evil than 627 ever was. "What you forget is that I have my own army, and I have them riding in the frontedy-front."

"Whoa!" Mo gulped.

"This is bad." Lilo added.

"I'm calculating our odds of victory at, eh... Zero." Jumba said nervously.

"Cousins." Kiwi said after thinking of an idea and then flew off to talk all of the experiments into helping fight off the army of Leroys.

The experiments all looked to Kiwi, but knew that he was one of them and where they all agreed to fight off the Leroy's. Stitch smiled to Kiwi and Kiwi then smiled back. The experiments all roared and came after the Leroy clones.

"We're not going to let all the experiments have all the fun fighting those clones, are we?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Heck no!" Atticus replied. "You ready, boy?" 

"Trick question?" Patch smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smirked.

They then went with the experiments to fight against the Leroy clones. Cannonball giggled as he bounced on his giant butt and flattened a few of the Leroys.

"Nice one." Patch smiled.

Amnesio zapped a few clones with his eyes while Slushy breathed his ice and froze some clones into sculptures. The other clones climbed over the frozen ones until they were stretched and wrapped up by Elastico and threw them on the other side.

"We're going to win!" Mo cheered.

Splodyhead splattered the clones with his lava nose. Five clones ended up in balls on top of each other in a spherical pyramid and Ricther slammed on the ground which made a hole in the ground open up and some of the clones fell through it. Gotchu laughed as he ran after some clones to pinch them with his claws.

"Go, cousins, go! Go, cousins, go!" Darla cheered.

Elena smiled as Yin and Yang then went to help. Yin squirted some of the clones with her water as Splodyhead's lava made them all stuck in the mess. The clones fired at the flying experiments only for Slugger to hit them back like baseballs. Kiwi really seemed to like fight along side his cousins.

Phoon smirked as she blew away the clones into a tornado. Kixx then spun around and pounded each of the clones that lunged out for him. Squeak then smiled and cheered like a football coach.

"It's good!" Kiwi cheered.

Myrtle screamed as she held Gigi in her arms and climbed on top of Yang's lava spouts on the way before Yang then blasted the clones with his lava. Frenchfry entranced a clone with his spatula before smacking him with it. Houdini yelped as he was surrounded by clones until he then turned invisible and ran away. 

And where the clones that surrounded him, then hit each other on the heads, failing to dog pile on Houdini. Yin squirted more water until she was then wrapped around in her own tentacles. Stitch was fighting off more clones, but soon felt stuck as he was surrounded by their guns.

"Booji boo!" Angel cried out before running over and beating up the clones who had tried to attack her boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Kiwi smiled.

Angel smiled and blew a kiss to her beloved Stitch.

"Taka, Booji Boo!" Stitch smiled and waved to her.

"That is some girl you got there, cous." Kiwi smiled.

Stitch smiled back. "Taka."

"You're welcome." Kiwi giggled.

Reuben had a tall sandwich as some of his cousins ran for their lives, so he used some of the food to make the clones trip and they got their heads stuck in bottles of mustard. Spike soon shot his spikes in the behind of one clone which decreased his intelligence.

"Nice shot, cousin." Kiwi smiled to Spike.

Spike then went to hug Kiwi. Kiwi flinched nervously and then shook hands with him instead. A clone flung Boomer away, only for him to come back since he was a boomerang and knock him down.

Babyfier then floated over a few clones and turned them all into babies.

"Aw!" Kiwi awed at how cute the baby Leroy's looked.

The baby Leroys cried and one of them sucked his thumb. Sparky zapped a good bunch of clones. 

Gigi barked at a clone that was coming for Myrtle until Clip stripped him of his fur. "Nice one, cousin!" she then cheered, speaking in English.

"You... Can talk?!" Myrtle's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's what Gigi's function is." Kiwi told Myrtle.

A blast was then coming for Myrtle.

"Look out!" Gigi held her owner down so she wouldn't get hurt. 

The shot then knocked down Clyde which worried Bonnie. Kiwi was worried as well since Clyde was his cousin.

"Clyde!" Bonnie frowned.

"There's too many of 'em!" Clyde replied.

Four clones grabbed Shortstuff into grappling hooks and brought him down. Plasmoid, Heat, and Hammerface were soon all tackled down by a bunch of clones at once. Kiwi soon began to help the three of them as best as he could with his powers. It wasn't enough as the Leroy clones were getting stronger now against the other experiments.

"You are dead!" Stitch glared to Leroy.

"Ah, kiss my red tail!" Leroy snarled.

The two then jumped together to fight and where Stitch soon kicked Leroy into a port-a-potty. Stitch laughed at that until he was then surrounded by several clones who all had guns and they all fired at once. The pressure was too much that it shot Stitch out of the arena, hit his head against the wall, and then land in the middle of the ground.

"Ow, my head!" Stitch groaned in pain.

"Things are not looking good." Mo said as she saw not even with the help from Atticus and Patch there were still too many Leroy's.

"Jumba, a little evil genius help here?" Darla called nervously.

"HA!" Jumba scoffed. "If Jumba was real evil genius, he would have programmed shut-off switch into original Leroy."

"Wait, Jumba, that's it!" Mo smiled. "Don't you remember what we did before Leroy was born?"

"That is right, evil scientist assistant." Jumba smiled.

Mo smiled back.

"If Leroy is hearing Aloha Oe, he is shutting down like a car wash in a rainstorm." Jumba told the others.

"Will it shut 'em all down?" Lilo asked.

Jumba laughed before shrugging. "Eh, I don't know..."

"Yes, it will." Patch nodded.

"You think so?" Teresa asked.

"I know so." Patch reassured.

"But how will we be able to get the song loud enough for all of them to hear the song?" Atticus asked before he saw a poster that had the answer they needed. "I just found our answer."

"Rock 'n Roll, baby!" Stitch cheered.

"To the stage!" Darla added.

They all then got set up to make this like a rock and roll concert. Cherry and Atticus coordinated everything.

"Too bad Thorn and the girls couldn't be here..." Atticus sighed. 

"That'd be totally awesome." Cherry agreed.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Thorn smirked playfully as she and the girls appeared.

"Thorn?!" Atticus asked in surprise as Dusk soon came to hug Darla. "I... We... You... What're you guys doing here?!"

"Here to help you guys save Stitch's ohana." Luna said.

Atticus smiled and hugged Thorn. "Do you guys know the song Aloha Oe?"

"It's not our usual style, but yeah." Dusk replied.

"Jumba, how's the sound check coming?" Mo asked.

"Cranking up to evil eleven!" Jumba replied.

"Pleakley, lights!" Cherry called out.

Pleakley turned on a light, but it was the other way so it blinded his eye and made him scream out. "Bright! Very bright!"

"Gantu! Fireworks!" Patch smiled up to the big alien.

"Gladly." Gantu smirked as he took out his plasma gun and shot it in the sky to make fireworks.

Soon enough, the experiments stopped fighting and they looked up to the sky in awe and where a spotlight was shined down on Stitch. Stitch was in his old Elvis costume and he rose up on the stage with Thorn with her guitar, Luna at her keyboard, and Dusk on her drums. 

"Aloha, cousins!" Stitch called into the microphone before strumming his guitar until the string broke and he then put a new string on and continued to strum so he could start the song.

Thorn, Luna, and Dusk began to play their instruments along with him. Stitch began to sing into the microphone. The Leroy clones stopped fighting and they all suddenly started to feel weak.

"It's working." Dusk smiled.

Lilo and Reuben even joined in with their ukulele and saxophone. Reuben then took a saxophone solo and where as they played, one by one, each of the Leroys began to shut down. 

"Keep going, guys!" Darla cheered out as she stood with Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

The first Leroy soon shook and was defeated like the rest of the clones.

"Not my original Leroy!" Hamsterviel cried out.

All of the experiments, including Kiwi, soon glared down at Hamsterviel.

"Let's give 'em an encore!" Thorn decided. "Hit it, cousins!"

Swapper, Thrasher, Ricther, Kixx, Sprout, PJ, Yaarp, Choppers, and Elastico were given their own instruments and they joined in the band as Kiwi bounced Hamsterviel around like a beach ball and the other experiments joined in. 

"I am not beach ball like." Hamsterviel complained. "I am hamster like!"

"You sure? Because you sure feel like beach ball like!" Kiwi laughed at Hamsterviel as he enjoyed the fun he was having.

"Aloha!" Stitch beamed as they finished the song and all of the experiments cheered.

Gantu smiled as he made more fireworks to wrap up the concert. Soon enough, they were back with the Intergalactic Council, this time with Gantu and Reuben.


	10. Chapter 10

"It is with great joy that I return to the Galactic Council, and with even greater joy that we once again honor our greatest heroes." The Grand Councilwoman announced which made everyone cheer. 

'After this is over and after we get back to the Earth, I'll sing the song.' Patch thought to himself.

"How can we ever repay you?" The Grand Councilwoman marveled to the heroes. "Especially Lilo and Captain Stitch with Atticus and Patch and these creatures called 'The Hex Girls'?"

"No captain, just Stitch." Stitch replied.

"We'd like to just be back home with Darla and Lilo." Patch said.

"Am I to understand that you wish to resign your commission?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Yes, please." Stitch, Attcus, and Patch confirmed.

"We also wish that you give the commission to Gantu." Atticus said.

"Mr. Gantu, would you be interested in resuming your position as captain of the Galactic Armada?" The Grand Councilwoman then asked.

"Would I?!" Gantu replied, but then cleared his throat so he could be professional in her eyes like when he first met the others before turning bad. "Ahem. I mean, yes, Your Eminence. On one condition."

'I have a feeling I know what it is.' Mo thought to herself.

"Condition?" The Grand Councilwoman asked Gantu.

"I'd like to request Experiment 625... Ahem, I mean, Reuben, as my galley officer." Gantu replied.

'Called it.' Mo thought to herself.

"No kiddin'?" Reuben asked.

"I've grown rather fond of your egg salad." Gantu admitted.

Darla was happy that Gantu and Reuben finally got along.

"Granted," The Grand Councilwoman nodded to the two before looking to the infamous duo. "And finally, Jumba and Pleakley."

"Jumba would like to return to Earth as well." Jumba volunteered.

"Me too." Mo said.

"You would?" Pleakley asked. "But what about your lab?"

"Jumba is finally understanding ohana is more important," Jumba replied while Mo nodded in agreement with him. "Don't have to be evil genius to see that."

"Well, then, I surely don't need a non-teaching teaching job." Pleakley then decided.

"Your point being?" The Grand Councilwoman asked him.

"Crazy Head! I wanna go home!" Pleakley replied.

"Same here!" Cherry told her.

"That's all I want too," Lilo added. "To go home with my ohana."

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.

This made the audience cheer once more as everyone was going to their own true place.

"Lilo, when we get home, we should have a group photo." Darla smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," Lilo agreed. "There's one page left in my album too!"

The next day...

Patch took out the song that Drell gave him as he was going to give a special surprise to the Pelekai family. "I have to sing this song correctly, I can't miss any words." he whispered while he memorized the lyrics.

David came over and was going to stand with Nani of course. Lilo was arranging everybody, this picture had to be perfect. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were there as well and where they were surprised to see Myrtle coming, but weren't surprised to see Gigi.

"Myrtle?" the girls asked.

"I still think you're weird, but Gigi says she likes being part of an ohana." Myrtle told Lilo. She seemed to smile though as she joined the group.

At least Myrtle didn't say anything mean to Lilo that time.

"Okay, everybody, this is it," Lilo announced as she stood with Stitch while Elena stood between Yin and Yang while Yuki was with Kixx and Teresa was with Shush. "For the last picture in my book, a group shot. The whole ohana! Everybody, say aloha!"

The camera didn't seem to go off, as if some thing or someone was stalling it.

"Aloha!" The others called out.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Lilo pouted as she came to her camera.

There was then the strumming of a ukulele heard in the distance with light humming accompanying it.

"What's that humming sound?" Teresa asked.

"Let's go find out what it is." Gigi said.

Everyone then came to the backyard. Nani and Lilo's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow~" The man sang as he played his favorite instrument with his wife by his side. "Way up high... There's a land that I heard of... Once, in a lullaby~"

"Are those who I think they are?" Myrtle whispered to the girls.

Patch smiled as he came out, very satisfied with what he had done. Everyone listened to the song and it soon stopped.

"Mom...?" Nani asked.

"Dad?" Lilo added.

"Hello, girls." The man smiled.

"DAD!" Lilo and Nani ran to the man and hugged him.

The woman smiled to that and joined in the reunion. Lilo started to cry as this was so emotional for her since she was the younger sister, but Nani was also in tears. Darla's Silver Crystal started to glow and where it shined to Myrtle who was trying not to cry.

"Myrtle Edmonds has a heart?" Darla glanced to the redheaded girl. She then let her Silver Crystal shine on Myrtle. 

"What're you doing?" Myrtle asked.

"Shh... Let the Silver Crystal work its magic..." Darla replied as she was sure there was a reason for this. And where she was right as Myrtle now seemed to hate the way she had been treating Lilo.

"Why did you pick on Lilo anyway?" Darla asked.

"I... I was just jealous..." Myrtle admitted. "You see, after my parents split up, Mom thought it would be 'tranquil' if we moved here, away from New York City... I was shy and scared and Lilo's parents died and I was just mad that she was getting all the attention... She then talked about Pudge the Fish and I told her that 'one time she forget to feed Pudge, he forgot to protect her parents', and I got Yuki, Teresa, and Elena to become my friends after I called Lilo weird. I-I didn't realize how mean I was being and I grew power hungry."

"So, that's why." Darla said, now understanding.

Myrtle frowned and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Myrtle..." Darla hugged the redheaded girl.

Myrtle hugged her back as tears continue to come out.

"There, there..." Darla cooed as she gently patted her on the back. "Let it all out..."

"I didn't even wanna move away from my friends in New York, but Mom thought it would be peaceful if we lived on an island instead of a big city!" Myrtle cried out. "I miss my dad so much!"

"Have you tried to call him?" Darla asked.

"I talk to him on the phone sometimes, but that's not the same as a real dad hug..." Myrtle replied. "He owns his own stores and everything..."

"So, that hula at May Day with that guy named Karl...?" Darla started.

"That was about my dad." Myrtle confirmed.

"We didn't know." Patch frowned.

"I guess I deserve this with how I treated you guys..." Myrtle said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"As long as you don't make fun of me for being weird or different ever again." Lilo said.

"And we play less dolls." Yuki then added.

"Deal." Myrtle nodded.

Darla and Myrtle then shook hands.

Layla smiled as she stood with Nani and Jose then tickled Lilo which made her giggle and smile up to her long-lost father.

"I can't believe you guys are here," David said to his girlfriend's parents. "You two were always like family to me away from Hanahuna Bay."

"But, how are you two alive?" Cherry asked.

Patch walked over and cleared his throat.

"Patch?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"I wanted to wrap this up very nicely as our adventures in Hawaii come to an end with the experiments," Patch said. "So, Jose and Layla? Welcome home."

"Mahalo plenty." Layla and Jose smiled to the puppy, not even that surprised that he was a dog and talking to them and where soon everyone went back to the camera and were now officially ready to take the group picture all together now.

"Now, let's try this again," Lilo said as she got into position. "Everyone say... 'Aloha'!"

"Aloha!" Everyone said together and the camera flashed, taking the picture of everyone all together and where the photo was soon placed in the album.

Lilo smiled and then closed the book as it was complete. Since Jose and Layla were back home, Nani was allowed to go back to college if she wanted to, but she found it hard to leave since she had spent so much time trying to raise Lilo after their death and where they were alright with her staying as long as she wanted. 

"I just can't believe you guys are here..." Nani said. "Life has been crazy without you."

"Is true, but we are all family," Jumba smiled. "That is, if little girl and bigger girl's parents allow Jumba and Pleakley to still stay with family."

"Of course we do, Jumba." Layla smiled back.

"Me too?" Pleakley smiled back in hope.

"Especially you too." Jose nodded.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Pleakley beamed as they still got to be part of the formerly broken family.

Patch smiled as he did good for Lilo and Nani's family who had a lot of catching up to do with their parents.

Soon enough, it was time for Darla, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch to go home.

"You guys should really come visit the Hanahuna Bay," David said. "The waves are really choice there."

"Our old friends Manu and Snookie live there." Nani added.

"We'll see," Darla smiled before hugging Lilo. "I'm so glad we became friends, Lilo."

"I'm glad we became friends too, Darla." Lilo smiled and hugged back.

Kiwi seemed lost as he didn't know where he would live.

"Oh, my!" Mo cupped her mouth. "What are we going to do about Kiwi?"

"Why don't you take him?" Myrtle suggested. 

"Oh, I don't know, we have so many dogs at my house..." Mo said until Kiwi puppy dog pouted to her.

"Uh-oh, looks like he's using the puppy dog pout trick." Myrtle giggled.

"Aw, come on, buddy..." Mo replied. "I used to live with dogs for a few years, that doesn't mean you can--"

Kiwi pouted and whimpered with a teardrop.

Mo then sighed in defeat. 'Fine..."

"Wahoo!" Kiwi cheered.

Mo sighed and then smiled as she picked up the experiment and took him home with them. They soon left the reunited happy family as they went home. The others hoped to hear back from Hawaii again real soon.

"I'll be sure to let you guys revisit Hawaii sometime, even if all the experiments are taken care of." Drell vowed.

"Will it have anything to do with surfing?" Atticus smiled.

"I'll see what I can do," Drell chuckled. "How about the Hanahuna Bay that David was talking about?"

"Oh, could we?" Darla asked. "It sounds amazing."

"Yeah, can we?" Atticus smiled.

"Well... Let's just see in the future, all right?" Drell replied.

The others pouted as they had to wait, but they accepted that answer as they went home to take a break after this adventure which was crazier than the other ones they've had in Hawaii, so far anyway.

The End


End file.
